Real Emotion
by 02nekofankanojo02
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever so please be nice! It has multiple couplings in it: Kyoru Haki yukihana and ShigureXOC FLUFF! rated for language. UPDATED! Ch 8 pt 2 up! Not complete! Sorry! OUT OF ORDER!
1. Oops!

This is my first (and longest) fanfic EVER! I hope you like it! I t may take a while for me to get more chapters on so please be patient with me. I do have some Japanese in here. This is a list of Japanese words that I have used in this story.

kuso nezumi: damn rat

oyasami: good night

sumimasen: excuse me (or sometimes, sorry, but in my story it means excuse me.)

gomen: sorry

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET! (But I plan to) laughs like a maniac, clears throat sorry you had to see that!

* * *

Real Emotion

Chappie 1: Oops!

Tohru had just finished work and was walking out the door when she bumped into Kyou!

Poof

"Oh I-I'm so sorry Kyou-kun! I didn't see you!" she stammered.

"You're lucky THEY didn't see." he said pointing in through the window at the girls that Tohru worked with.

"I guess I just didn't see you. I'm sorry." she said looking at the ground in her embarrassment.

sigh "It's not your fault. You didn't know that I would be coming."

* * *

They had gottenalmost home when Kyou changed back!

Poof

"EEK!"

"I'm sorry about what I said at your work..."

"Oh! It's ok!" she said, surprised that he was apologizing to her.

"What are you lovers talking about?" asked Ayame. He was on the ground bundled up in his clothes. He had transformed into a snake because of the temperature.

"Ayame! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see 'Gure-san!"

"Leave, now!" said the Prince, pointing at the road. (he had just come outside)

"Oh, Yuki! My dearest brother! How have you been?" Ayame asked.

"Ayame! How nice and unexpected of you to stop by. What's the occasion?" asked the dog, coming outside.

"Does there have to be for me to visit my best friend and my dearest brother? Oh, and I'm starting to get cold! Could we head inside?"

"Yes, come on in old friend!"

"I should go make dinner! What does everyone want?"

"We don't care! just make something!" yelled Kyou.

"Ok!"

' Damn! Why did I just yell at her! Now she might think I'm mad at her! Or worse, I don't like her! If she started thinking that, I don't think I could tell her the truth! I hate that kuso nezumi!' thought the cat.

Kyou went off to the roof while Ayame and Shigure went up to the dog's room. Yuki went to the living room to wait until dinner was ready. Tohru went to cook the beef stew that she had decided to make. She started thinking to herself. why was he so mean to her? She shouldn't have worried about it because he was always mean but...

"Why is he always so mean to me?" she exclaimed accidentally, not knowing that Shigure had come into the kitchen.

"If you're talking about Kyou, don't worry. He's always been like that. Well, ever since I've known him."

"Eh! Hi Shigure! Y-you scared me! I didn't know you were listening to me!"

"Sumimasen, but me and Aaya-san were just wondering, When is dinner going to be ready?"

"Oh, uh, it'll be ready in a few minutes." she replied.

"Gomen. Didn't mean to bother you."

After Shigure left, the cat came into the kitchen.

"When are we going to eat? I want to eat sometime before I go to bed!"

"It's almost done. I'll bring it out when it's finished." she stammered, wondering why he had to be so mean.

Later at the dinner table...

"Will you please just leave Ayame?"

"I came here to visit my friend."

Tohru remembered the gap and decided to start picking up dishes because everyone was done eating and they were leaving the table. They went to their own separate rooms. Kyou, of course, went to the roof where he usually went. She wanted them to start to get along and not fight, so she decided that if she could stop the fight now, maybe she could stop other fights in the future. Maybe she could even stop some fights between Kyou and Yuki.

"Oyasami, everybody! I'm going to bed after the dishes are done!" she said as they all disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

So that was Chappie 1! How was it? Did you like it? I should have more up soon! 


	2. Camping Trip

Here's Chappie 2. I hope you like it. Here is some Japanese in my story: 

Baka neko: stupid cat (baka can also mean idiot)

Kuso nezumi: damn rat

Kuso inu: damn dog

disclaimer: don't own fruba

* * *

**Chappie 2: Camping Trip**

The next morning, Tohru woke up to the smiling face of...

"Kanichi wa, Momiji. When did you get here?"

"I got here this morning! Hatori stopped by to see Shigure about something! Oh! Tohru, I think we're going camping tomorrow! They said it was going to be somewhere near the summer house but not in it... I think."

"Camping? Oh, I can't wait! So it's not going to be in the house? Hmm, I wonder why..."

"I don't know! Come on Tohru! Let's go downstairs! I'm hungry!"

"Ok!" she said. As she got up to get dressed, Momiji left the room to go wait downstairs for his best friend to come make breakfast for him. He washungry!'Wow Mom! I'm going camping with them again! Only this time, we're not going to be in the summer house!' she thought.

* * *

She went downstairs to Shigure's smiling face. 

"Good morning Tohru!" sang Shigure, "How did you sleep last night?"

"Oh! I slept well, I guess." She answered.

"Shut up or you'll ruin it you damn dog!" whispered Kyou to Shigure.

"Ruin what, Kyou?" asked Tohru.

"Oh nothing!" said Shigure.

"Do you know when we are going to leave because I just can't wait!" she said excitedly.

"Leave to where?" asked Kyou.

"To camping, of course!" she exclaimed.

"Wha- how did you know about that? It was supposed to be a surprise!" said Kyou.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kyou! I didn't know it was supposed to be a secret!" said Momiji.

"You damn runt! Why do you have to ruin everything? That was going to be a present from me!" stops yelling, looks kind of embarrassed, because he just toldher his secret."GYAAAH!" he yelled and looked down.

"You did all this for me?" asked Tohru, surprised that Kyou would actually do something like this, just for her. Well he had missed that New Years thing just for her...

"It's not that big a deal!" he said. He had started to turn pink.

"I think it is so sweet!" she said.

* * *

"Now that we have that out of the way, we might as well tell her about it." said Shigure. 

"I guess." agreed Kyo.

"You see, we had planned a trip for you and we're going camping. It was supposed to be a surprise from me, but I didn't want you to know until wewere going to leave." He was then interrupted by Momiji.

"I'm sorry Kyou!" he said.

"Shut up you little runt."

"So who do you want to bring, Tohru-kun?" asked Momiji.

"Eh! What do you mean?"

"You can bring anybody you want to!" he replied.

"I can? Oh thank you Kyou!" she said, "but, I don't know who to bring..."

"Ok, umm do you want your**lover cat**to come?" asked Shigure.

"YOU KUSO INU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" screamed Kyou.

"Kyou's got the hotts! Kyou's got the hotts!" chanted Momiji, dancing around the room.

Tohru was giggling to herself. "Hehehe, Yes and will you come along with us Shigure? Oh, and Yuki and Momiji!" she said.

"What about me? Can't I come?" asked Ayame, coming down the stairs.

"Eh? Uhhh, well uhh I don't want it to be too crowded! And I forgot to ask, How are we getting there? Just so I know how many people I can bring!" said Tohru, worried that she was bringing too many people.

"Don't worry about that, we'll take care of that in a little while." answered Kyou.

"Ok, then I guess Ayame**could** come." she said, hesitantly. Then, after a moment of thought, she also added: "And I would like to take Uo and Hana-san."

"Oh great, those two are coming!" said Kyou under his breath.

"Eh! Kyou! You don't want them to come? Because they don't have to if you don't want hem to."

"No, no. Bring who you want."

"On second thought, maybe I shouldn't take them because Uo-san doesn't like you very much so she would probably get annoyed real easily..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHE DOESN'T LIKE ME VERY MUCH?" yelled Kyou.

"You are such a baka neko!" said the prince.

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID!"

"I don't think I'll bring them. They can always come over some other time, right Shigure?" she asked him.

"Sure, why not?"

"So is that all you want to bring, Tohru?" asked Momiji, excited that he was able to come.

"Yep, that's everyone. Let's see I'm taking Kyou-kun, Yuki-kun, Shigure-san, Momiji-san, and I guess I'll take Ayame-san with me, too."

"And why are you taking him?" asked the rat.

"Oh, uhh, I guess he just wants to visit with Shigure, and I am taking him and it just wouldn't be fair!"

"Then, why don't you just leave that kuso inu here and he and his friend cam talk all they want when we leave!" said Kyou still annoyed that, one, Momiji had ruined this for him and, two, because Yuki had called him a stupid cat.

"Oh I just couldn't do that! It wouldn't be fair!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, Tohru-kun! You are too kind!" said Shigure, "I will stay here. Besides, I have a manuscript due in a couple of days anyway! I wouldn't want Mitchan to worry if I am gone!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am positive." he said with a reassuring smile

"Ok." she said hesitantly. Then suddenly remembering, she said "Oh it is time forschool already! We shouldstart getting ready!"she said suddenly, rushing up the stairs to get her school things. Momiji had brought his with him so that he could go with Tohru.

The three oldest (Shigure, Ayame and Hatori.) Sat down to figure out how they were going camping then Hatori suggested that he go so tha the could keep an eye on Momiji, and he could also get them there.

* * *

After school that day, Kyou, Yuki,Tohru and Momijisat down and started talking about what all they wanted to do while camping and such. After a while, Kyou of course, headed up to the roof. After a moment, they all heard a thud on the roof! 

"I hope he hasn't broken something!" said Shigure, worriedly. (they had been in the living room talking most of the school day)

Tohru went up to the roof to find Kyou sprawled out over the shingles.

"Kyou! What happened?" she asked the figure lying across the roof.

"Nothing! Now leave me alone!"

"KYOU! WHERE ARE YOU? I'VE MISSED YOU!" they heard Kagura yell.

"Oh, no! It's **her**!" he yelled trying to scarmble down the ladder to run away.

Shigure caught him right as he reached the ground.

"Kyon-Kyon! Your beloved calls!" he said holding Kyou still for Kagura to attack him.

"Kuso inu! LET ME GO! AND DON'T CALL ME KYON-KYON!" yelled the cat.

"I have missed you so much Kyou! Why haven't you spoken to me?" asked Kagura, very softly, which was very odd considering that normally by now, she would have almost beaten him within an inch of his life. Then blamed it on some one else even if no one else was there.

"I'll just leave you two alone... as long as you don't wreck my house!"said the dog quickly.

* * *

Inside, they were all listening to what Kagura was saying because this was very strange for them to not hear her yelling at Kyou right about now. When the dog walked into the living room, everybody sat up except Tohru who hadn't even been listening to the outside conversation because se had been pondering what to make for dinner.

"Does anyone know what they want for dinner so that I can fix it then go to work." asked Tohru.

"It doesn't matter to me!" said Momiji.

"Ok!"

* * *

After she had gotten home from work, everybody had eaten and were all sitting on the couch, talking about the days events and asking Kagura why in the world she hadn't been yelling at Kyou.

"Why would I do such a mean thing? I love him with all my heart! Even if you do break it, I will still love you forever!" she said, still not yelling.

"I am going to bed! Oyasami everybody!" said Tohru.

"Wait a minute! Where are we all going to sleep?"

"I am sleeping alone tonight so don't even ask."

"Oh but Kyou, please? Why can't I?"

"Because I said so!"

"Can I PLEASE?" she asked, making a sad, hard to resist, face.

"Kagura, you can stay in my room if you would like, then you can see Kyou in the morning. But he does need to rest!" said Tohru, trying to persuade the boar to leave Kyou alone for the night.

"Ok! I'll see you in the morning, Kyou!" she said going upstairs with Tohru. The rest of them stayed downstairs and figured out where they were staying that night. Kyou of course, didn't. He went straight to his room so that no one could sleep in there with him.

* * *

Sooo... how was it? Did you like chapter two? It shouldn't take me too long to post ch 3 so just be patient... but after that I don't know... I know chapter two was waaay longer than chapter one but I think it was better! Please review! 


	3. Finding out and other surprises

This is the first chapter I have that uses POV (point of view) and it does switch around alot so you'll have to watch it! And here is some of the Japanese that I will be using in this chapter.

kuso inu: damn dog

kuso nezumi: damn rat

arigato(gozaimasu): thank you (very much)

gomen: sorry

STILL don't own anything Fruits Basket related... except for this fanfic... IT'S MINE! (I don't even have the books or dvds!) (I have watched/read them at my friends house!)

* * *

**Tohru's POV**

This morning, when I woke up and went downstairs, everybody was up waiting for me to wake up! I guess I hadn't realised what time it was! Kyou wasn't there though...

"Guten Morgen Tohru!" said Momiji. (it's german for good morning)

"Good Morning Momiji!"

"Tohru-kun! Have you seen Kyou-kun around this morning? We haven't seen him all morning!"

"I just woke up so I haven't seen him at all! Where would he have gone today? We have school." said Tohru.

"Oh, ok."

"Where's break-" started Kyou. He was cut off by Kagura, who dropping her nice attitude from last night grabbed his ankle as he started to run back up the stairs. He looked funny because he had just fallen. (is it clear? I'm not areal big Kyou fan so... yeah)

"Breakfast is ready guys!" I said. Istarted giggling because of how Kyou waslaying on the ground.

"Ooh good! Breakfast and a show!" said Ayame.

* * *

**Kyou's POV**

"Shut up you damn snake!" I yelled. I looked up at Tohru and she was laughing at me! How could she do that to me? The girl I love is laughing at me! wait! Did I just say **love**? I don- no can't love her!

"Kyou! I love you! I won't ever let you go!" yelled Kagura. (I don't feel like pressing the caps lock key right nowso leave me alone.)

"Kagura! Let me go! I have to get ready for school!"I yelled at her.

"Fine, you can get ready for school." she said, not yelling anymore. Thank god!

"I have to go to school too!" I said making it clear to her.

"I know. I know. I can just wait here!" she said the last sentence excitedly.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

After school, they came home and Kagura was gone!

"Where did she go?" asked Tohru.

"She went to get something from the main house that she had forgotten. It is for you Kyou." said Shigure, then like he was reading Kyou's mind, he said, "She shouldn't be back for about 30 min."

"Hmmm... ok here's the plan..." said Kyou mysteriously. Then, right as he washeading towards the door, he said, "Oh, and I have decided to cancel the trip."

"Oh, but I was looking forward to it!" said Ayame.

"You're not even going!"

"Precisely..." he said, mysteriously. He then gave Shigure a wink.

"That is DISGUSTING!" said Kyou, walking out the door.

He disappeared right as Kagura showed up. He walked through the woods to a small clearing.

* * *

Back at the house, Tohru and Shigure had their heads hung when Kagura walked in the door. Yuki had just sat there talking like nothing was wrong. 

"Hello everybody, I'm ba-ack!" sang Kagura, scanning the room for her dear Kyou.

"Hi Kagura." said Tohru.

"Wh-where's Kyou?" asked Kagura, starting to get worried.

"Oh the saddest thing happened! Tohru said that they were walking home, when all of a sudden, he ran off! She tried to catch him, but it was too late." said Shigure dramatically.

"It's true!" said Momiji, walking into the room.

"Are, are you sure?" asked Kagura.

"Yep yep! I was there! I saw it!" answered Momiji.

"I'm sorry Kagura. There was nothing I could do."

"Oh, well it's ok. It's not your fault Tohru-kun!" she said, trying to cheer her friend up.

"We can look for him!" she said after a moment's wait.

"I don't think that's necessary!" said Shigure.

"Ok, well, I guess I'll just come back some other time. Oh, and could you give this to Kyou for me?" she asked, holding out a box of chocolates.

"Sure! I promise to give it to him next time I see him!" said Tohru, taking the box from Kagura. She knew that Kyou wouldn't exactly like it but, she still wouldn't do that to Kagura. She still remembered Valentine's day when Kyou didn't want to eat the chocolates but did anyway... (I love that part... especially on the DVDs... he looks soo funny... I still don't like him at all...)

They all watched Kagura leave the house and right as she got out of sight, Kyou popped up out of no where.

"Eh! Kyou! Where did you come from?" asked Tohru, surprised.

"I just remembered, I have homework to do. I should get started." said Yuki.

"Oh, thats right! So do I! Arigato gozaimasu! I wouldn't have remembered if you hadn't said anything!" said Tohru.

"Yeah. I should start on mine too."

* * *

**Kyou's POV**

After we got done with all of our homework, we all sat down and started to talk about that day and everything that had happened. I guess those lollipops had finally gotten to Momiji, because he just started running around and he ran outside so Hatori chased him out there. Yuki got annoyed with us all and went outside. Probably to his garden. Shlgure and Ayame had gone into Shigure's room after we all started our homework. I was finally alone with Tohru.

"I'm thirsty." I said, going into the kitchen to get a drink.

When I came back, Tohru was bent down over something and it looked like she was writing. But hadn't she already finished her homework? As I approached, I saw that it was not her homework at all, it was her diary. (I don't care if she doesn't have a diary in the real thing, she does in mine) She kept writing and writing, I guess she just didn't notice me reading it over her shoulder. It said she liked someone but who? Was it that damn rat? Or did it say me? I sure wished it was the latter of the two. Who is it? Who is it?

"Who is it?" he suddenly asked out loud, startling them both.

"EH? Kyou! You scared me! I forgot that you were still here. Gomen, I guess I just wasn't thinking." she said. She started blushing from her mistake.

Momiji ran in with Hatori right behind him. Yuki came in a while later. Tohru stood up after a while.

"Oh! I have to make dinner!" she said running into the kitchen.

After a while, I went in there to try to talk to her since I never got the chance before.

"Umm, Tohru-kun?"

"Heh, yes Kyou-kun?"

"Umm, heh, earlier, when you were writing, who were you writing about?" he asked, almost positive that the answer would be Yuki.

"Wh-why Kyou?" she asked, blushing.

"I was just wondering because well umm, I lo-like you... alot.." There, I said it!

"K-Kyou? You do?"

"Yes, but I would rather you keep this a secret between us, because I don't want that kuso inu making fun of me!"

"Ok!"

"Why are you disrupting the making of such a delicious dinner?" Ayame asked, trying to sound playful, but it got on my nerves.

"Why are you bothering us?" I asked him right back.

"Oh I was just wondering when is our divine dinner going to be served?"

I smacked him on the back of the head for that little comment.

"She is **not** your servent!" I said defensively.

"I think a certain cat likes a certain flower!" said Shigure, he had just walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, so what are you going to do about it?" I said to him, then realizing my mistake, "Oh this is great, just great! Knowing you, you'll probably yell itover the intercom at school tomorrow!" Damn it! Why did I have to give him ideas? I then went up to my room to think of ways to torture that kuso inu!

* * *

Tohru's POV 

"Oh, I just remembered! I think I let my window open! It was kind of cool out today! I should go shut it!" I said, wanting to get out of that kitchen. I was blushing at the fact that Kyou had just told his secret without hesitation. Though why I was blushing, I don't know. I was thinking about what Kyou-kun had said. Did he really likeme or was he playing a trick on me? This had to be a trick! He couldn't like me! Why would he? Also, all he does is yell at me. I wasn't paying even paying attention when I almost bumped into him!

"Yo! Watch where you're going will ya?" he growled, then seeing my face, he quickly stopped looking angry and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Tohru. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just so damn mad that I just told that kuso inu my secret. At least he hasn't told Yuki!" he said, but he didn't look quite sure of himself.

"Heh it's ok, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I need to shut my window." I said.

"It looks closed to me!" he said, then he started smiling. What would he be smiling at in my room? Then I realized... my diary!

"No don't look in there Kyou!" I said, running over to my door and closing it tight, hoping he hadn't seen any thing. My diary was right next to the door! I had it open too! On the same page I had been writing on earlier. I turned to go down the stairs, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Wait. I want to ask you something." he said, smiling at me.

"Ok! heh heh. What is it Kyou?" I asked him.

He smiled at me and asked the one question I was dreading the most, the one thing I wouldn't know how to answer. Yes, I did want him to know though I didn't want others to know.

"Tohru-kun, do you like me? I mean like I like you, not like me as just a friend.

"Eh-uh-eh-heh, well umm... I guess I do kind of like you. I just didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you didn't like me back."

"That's why I hadn't told you." he said.

"Oh I need to cook dinner! I still haven't started yet!" I said, just remembering that should have been about halfway done by now!

Me and Kyou heard a knock at the door. Yuki-kun yelled that he would get it.

* * *

So how was it..? I know, the end wasn't so good but I ended it there for good reason... Oh and there is a tiny bit of fluff in the next chapter between Tohru and Kyou. So just be patient with me and I should have the next chapter up in a while. 


	4. Shigure's newfound love

HA! I know it didn't take very long for me to post this chapter... but I had wanted to make you guys all wait a long timefor my fourth chapter... since it is in this chapter that... NO! Wait! I can't tell you that... you'll have to find out yourself... but I couldn't keep myself away from this precious computer... (hugs computer) (talking to computer in a baby voice) I will never leave you again... don't you worry... OK! enough of that... now here is some Japanese I am putting in my story.And yes I do realize that my chapters are relatively short.

Kuso inu: damn dog (he seems to get on Kyou's nerves alot doesn't he?)

Kuso nezumi: damn rat

itterasshai: take care

ittekimasu: I'm leaving

Oh, and for blue0demon, Kyou is how you spell his name the Japanese way... And I am a dedicated and loyal Shigure fan... My friend likes Kyou... I just can't really do any other kinds of fanfics...

disclaimer... I still haven't succeeded in gaining control over all characters but I do control them in my fanfic... hehehe this could all work out perfectly fine...

* * *

Shigure's POV (I know... I do have strange POVs but who cares... it fits for this part of the chapter...) (Oh, and he is a little OOC... but for good reason...) 

Yuki yelled that he would answer the door and he jumped up and got it before I could reply. When he opened the door, I saw the most beautiful girl in the world... She seemed oddly familiar, but from where, I wasn't sure. All I could concentrate onwere her beautiful features, from her shoulder-length red hair to her big, beautiful green eyes! She was absolutely amazing...

"R-Ritzoko? What are you doing here?" Yuki asked her. Obviously he had beenexpecting someoneelse to show upon the doorstep.

"I need to speak withRitsu!" she answered, she had the most beautiful voice, and the cutest facewhen she scanned the room for him. (You guessed it, she'sRitsu's sister! All made up by me of course... well, me and my friends... and no I am not basing her off of me! Idon't look or act anything like her.Just so you know.)

"I-I'm sorry Ritzoko!He hasn't been here in quite a while." answeredYuki.

"Hello! I'm Sohma Sh-Shigure,the novelist." I said running up and introducing myself.

"Hi, I'm Sohma Ritzoko, I'm Ritsu's sister and I'm pissed! So back off lover-boy!" she yelled at me. Wait, did she just say Ritsu's sister? So that's why she looked so familiar... I turned around and almost fell to the ground because I had thought Ritsu was beautiful...Wait, what am I saying? I am calling his sister pretty. Not him... You're not that way Shigure, I said to myself, hoping I was right... (no he doesn't turn gay... I just felt like putting that in there... I like him too much to do that to him...)

"Well he hasn't been here for quite some time." said Yuki again.

"Hey, freak, why are you drooling like that?" she asked me. I had been drooling? Oops, I had to cover this one up quick. (Yes I know I'm being mean... but it is so fun! I love being mean to those that I like/love!)

"Oh, that, heh, uhh I can't wait until Tohru-kun finishes dinner. It is so delightful!" I answered quickly.

"Tohru,Tohru, that name, it rings a bell. Oh, now I remember. Ritsu told me a little about her, and if I'm not mistaken, so did you Yuki-kun, over the phone that is. I would like to meet this Tohru. She seems nice." she said.

"Oh, yes she is so sweet! She will make a wonderful housewife someday." I got slapped on the face for that little comment.

* * *

No one's POV 

"I should show her to you." Yuki said.He took her upstairs.

"Heh, Kyou, Ihave to go finish dinner." he could hear her voice coming down the stairs.

"Tohru, I would like you to meet someone." said Yuki to Tohru. He looked up at her and saw that she was blushing.

"Someone wants to... to meet me?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes Miss Honda, come downstairs." he said.

"Ok Sohma-kun!" she said happily.

She came down the stairs, and looked questioningly at Ritzoko.

"Have we met somewhere before?" askedTohru, looking at Ritzoko with a strange face. It was all Kyou could do to keep from laughing.

"Hi, I'm Sohma Ritzoko." she said offering her hand toTohru.

"Hi, I am Honda Tohru!" said Tohru,taking her hand and smiling.

"In case you couldn't already tell, I am Ritsu's sister." she said.

"Oh, of course... that's why you looked so familiar!"exclaimed Tohru.

"That's right." she replied.

"Oh Ayame dear! Why are you always in my room? Come on out of there! I would like foryou to meet someone!" they heard Shigure say from the door of his room.

"Ok ok I am coming Shi-chan." he answered. It seemed he had been sleeping but why, I don't know, so don't ask.

When Shigure had introduced her to his best friend, he had beena littledramatic (as always) but not too dramatic.

"Hello my dear, I am Sohma Ayame." he said and bowed with a flourish as he extended his hand to her.

"Okaaaaay, whatever! You're more of a freak than this guy over here!" she said pointing over her shoulder. Shigure was staring at her with a very strange face.

"Oh, it hurts!" exclaimed the snake, covering his heart with his hand and closing his eyes.

"Just shut up!" she answered, starting to get annoyed with these two.

"Heh, well, umm, I am going to go sit with Kyou... He seemed a little upset." said Tohru. She had been trying to come up with a lie so that she could go see Kyou with out anyone laughing at her or anything. She had just thought that one up.

"You mean you just want to go talk to him!" said Shigure, because being the person he was, he saw right through her lie and just **had** to blurt it out to everyone there.

"Yes, I- I mean No! eh-uh-eh-heh" she said, accidentally giving away her secret.

She quickly disappeared up the stairs. She surprisingly found Kyou in her room.

"Eh! Kyou! Wh-what are doing in my room?" she said.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to see if you would be smart enough to find me." he said.

"Heh, Ritzoko seemed kind of angry, don't you think?"

He hadn't been paying attention. Instead, he was looking around her room. He noticed a barely visible patch on her ceiling. He had fixed it before, but he didn't remember this at the time. He thought to himself: 'You know I never really got around to fixing...'

"That hole!" he said startling Tohru. She had been talking the entire time.

"What Kyou?" she asked. She looked at him so sweetly, he couldn't help but smile.

She smiled at this, because seeing any of them smile made her happy.

"What did you say Kyou?" she asked again.

"That hole in your ceiling, I never fixed it." answered the cat.

She started laughing at him.

"giggle giggle You... you already fixed it..."

"I, I have?" he asked surprised that he couldn't remember fixing it. (I don't know if he actually did get around to fixing it. I am saying that he did.)

Shigure walked in then, with Tohru laughing and Kyou looking confused.

"What are you two lovers laughing about up here?" he asked.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU KUSO INU? She doesn't like me..." Kyou yelled at the dog.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that..." said Shigure mysteriously.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" asked Kyou.

"Well as long as you two aren't **_misbehaving, _**then I guess I can go back downstairs to my love."

"What do you mean misbehaving? You kuso baka inu! And who do mena by love?" he said.

Shigure disappeared down the stairs before Kyou could ask him any more questions. Kyou shuddered, he thought Shigure was talking about Ayame.

"Is what he said true? I mean.. do you really like me?" he asked her.

"heh," she looked at him and smiled nervously, "yes, it is true." she said.

"That's good." he said. Then he added, "That is disgusting!" said Kyou.

Her eyes teared up. He looked at her, surprised.

"What's wrong Tohru?" he asked her, wondering why she was crying.

"Y-you said it was disgusting that I liked you..."

He started laughing. "That's not what I meant to say! HAHAHA! I was saying Shigure and Ayame together is disgusting!"

"What do you mean, Shigure and Ayame together..?" she asked confused.

"He just now said that he was returning to his... **_love_**... he wouldn't say that about that kuso nezumi, who could? There is not anyone else here... is there?" he asked.

"hehe Yes, there is. Her name is Ritzoko. You don't remember seeing her? She had green eyes, red hair..."

"No I don't know who she is... When did she get here?" he asked, looking kind of confused.

"A few minutes ago... You want to go meet her?" asked Tohru, standing up to leave.

"Fine. But, if she looks or acts anything like Ritsu, then I am out of there." he said, following her out of the room.

They went downstairs, and introduced Kyou to Ritzoko. She didn't really like him all that much, but she didn't yell at him. Kyou was surprised that Ritzoko was nothing like Ritsu.

"Call me Riko." she said to everybody.

"Ok!" said Tohru, smiling widely.

"I'm going upstairs." said Kyou going up to the roof.

Tohru followed him. Right before she reached the stairs, Yuki stopped her.

"Do you know what happened to Momiji and Hatori?"

"Oh! No I don't! They might have left before Ritzoko came because Momiji didn't say anything to her and I know he would have!" she exclaimed. She went up to meet Kyou on the roof and sat beside him.

"It's nice to know someone related to Ritsu that is so... unlike him." said Tohru, then realizing how rude she had just been, she added, "Not that knowing him isn't good and all." (And just so you know... it pains me to type now because I just really hurt my thumb and it's the one I use for the space bar... and it realy hurts... I just slammed it in a sliding glass door...OWOWOWOW!) (I will probably start typing with one hand... though it will take longer but it is almost pain-free... my thumb still hurts... ALOT! I usually take pain really well but... OWWWWW!)

"I know what you meant." he said.

They sat there for a while, looking at the fading sun... Then suddenly below, they heard the front door open and the dog's voice floated out.

"Ittekimasu Aaya-san! I'll be back later." he said.

"Itterasshai! I'll see you when you get back."Ayame said. Ayame went back insidewhile Riko had finally been convinced to go out with Shigure.

After they were out of sight, Tohru sighed and said,

"Oh, that's so sweet!" she smiled up at Kyou, making him smile.

He looked into her eyes with surprising love and care then he started laughing!

"You are **_so_** stupid!" he exclaimed.

"Wh-what?" asked Tohru.

"You are such a cadet! You didn't make dinner!" he said, looking at her expression and laughing softly.

"Oh no! I didn't did I? What about Sohma-kun and Ayame-san?" she said starting to get worried. Kyou then realized the mistake he'd made.

"Tohru, sit down. You're gonna fall if you don't. They can tell us if they get hungry." he said reassuringly.

"But I left the stuff out! It's been almost an hour. I'll be right back up once I get every thing put away!" she said. He waited while she went downstairs to put things away.

* * *

Tohru was in the kitchen putting everything away. She hadn't heard footsteps but when she stood up from her position from putting something on the bottom shelf of the fridge, she felt she was being watched. She slowly turned around to be greeted by Ayame. 

"Oh, are you putting things away? I was hoping for another one of you home cooked meals..."

"Will onigiri do?" she asked, not knowing what to say. She didn't want to seem rude, but she also wanted to hurry so Kyou didn't worry about her.

"It will do fine." he answered. He left to tell Yuki that they were having onigiri instead.

She heard footsteps.

"What's taking so long?" came a familiar voice.

"Oh! Kyou! I'm making onigiri for Ayame!" she answered.

"Hurry up! And what about us? You're not making any for us?"

"I didn't know you were hungry! Are you?" she asked. She wanted to make sure she made enough for everyone.

"No, I'm not. Try to hurry up ok?" he asked, walking up to her.

"Ok!" answered Tohru.

She hadn't realized how close he had gotten and she turned around and almost ran straight into him!

"heh, hi Kyou." she said.

He looked so serious. It scared her for a second. He then leaned forward and kissed her on the lips... she was so surprised she didn't know what to do. He backed away from her looking embarrassed. She blushed lightly and smiled at him.

"I'll be on the roof when you're done..." he said, surprised at himself for kissing her.

She finished making the onigiri and called Ayame and Yuki down to eat it. (Ayame had gone with Yuki to his room.) She went upstairs to see Kyou staring up at the almostfull moon.

"Hello Kyou-kun, I'm back." she said quietly, sitting next to him. He looked at her with a smile, his cheeks tinted pink.

"Hi Tohru-kun." he said. He looked at her to see that she wasn't blushing at all. He was very surprised. Normally she was the one blushing and he wasn't. Now it was the complete opposite. She looked up at him.

"Kyou?" she asked softly.

"Yes Tohru?" he looked down to find her slipping. He quickly grabbed her outstretched hand.

"Heh, Thank you for saving meKyou." she said. She looked really scared. He didn't like seeing her like that so he wanted to brighten her mood, but he didn't know what to do.

"Kyou? What's wrong? Why are you blushing? Are you not feeling well? You should lay down if you're not feeling well!" exclaimed Tohru.

"I'm fine Tohru, I'm just a little surprised at myself that's all." he said, still thinking about the kiss he had given her in the kitchen.

"Why are you surprised? You didn't want to save me?" she asked, misunderstanding what he was saying to her... again.

"No I meant down in the kitchen. I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry." he said.

"No, It's ok Kyou. I didn't mind. In fact, I kind of liked it. I liked so much I want to do it again!" she said. He leaned forward again, and this time Tohru actually knew what was going on. She kissed him back. When they were done that time, both just sat there with smiles on their faces. After a while though, Tohru started giggling. Kyou looked down at her, confused.

"What's so funny?" he asked her, dumbfounded.

"Earlier, You forgot that you had fixed my ceiling... hehehe..."

"That was an honest mistake. You forgot to make dinner.You're the space cadet here, not me." he said, getting annoyed that she was laughing at him. He just wanted her to stop laughing at him, so he added at the end, "I'm leaving if you won't quit laughing." He wasn't really going to leave, but she believed him when he said he would.He got up to add to it. She stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry Kyou! Don't go! I'll stop laughing! I promsie!" she said. He sat back down next to her and scooted closer to her than he had been before.

"It's ok." he said. He looked at her. She was looking at the stars that had just come out.

"Aren't they pretty?" she asked, still staring out at them, watching them wink at her.

"Not as pretty as you." said Kyou sweetly.

"You don't mean that." she said looking down because of the red on her face.

"Yes I do. You are so beautiful. You don't even know it, but you are." he insisted.

* * *

Sorry to end it there guys, but I have to start the next chapter. You'll see why... and also... I know that it isn't the best of stories... My detail SUCKS! So... yeah... just saying I know that the details are really bad... Well... that's all for right now... you'll just have wait until next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. A Single Curse Broken

I am sorry I left off there last chapter... I just had to... so I could name this chapter what it is... this isn't a real long chapter and chapter 6 is even shorter... (for good reason...) ummm... what else is there to say? Oh, Emily-san, please don't be mean in the reviews anymore... PLEASE? I know you are just kidding but don't do that... I actually don't have very much Japanese in this chapter but here is what I have...

Oyasami/Oyasami nasai: good night

disclaimer... don't own fruba... but I finally have the first three Mangas.. finally...

* * *

Kyou's POV 

This is so awesome! I am sitting next to the girl that I love, and I just kissed her. could this night be any better? (You have no idea Kyou...)

"Do you really mean it? Do you really think that I am beautiful Kyou-kun?" she asked me.

"Of course you are. Why would I have said it to you if I didn't mean it?" I asked her, looking at her and smiling. She smiled that pretty little smile of hers.

"I don't know why you would have said that.. but no one's ever called me beautiful before..." she said. She looked at me with her big blue eyes and reached over and hugged me.

Poof!

"Oh I am so so so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I really wasn't thinking!" she started talking really quickly!

"Calm down, Tohru, calm down. It's ok! I know you didn't mean to." I said. I jumped into her lap and she unconsciously started petting me... I started purring!

"Heh, Kyou, yo-you're-" she started.

I cut her off. "Purring, I know!" I said. I must have sounding embarrassed though because she said,

"Kyou, you don't have to be ashamed of purring! All cats purr."

"I'm not ashamed!" I yelled jumping up from her lap.

After a minute, I calmed down enough to sit back down. Right as I sat down, I changed back!

Poof!

"EEEEK!" she screamed.

"Can I have my clothes please?"I asked her. She had picked them up when I changed into a cat, and was still holding them.

"Oh! Here you go!" she said, holding them out away from her while still looking away.

I got dressed and sat back down next to her. I cleared my throat... there didn't seem like anything else to do.

"Did you want to say something Kyou?" she asked. I didn't say anything I just looked at her. She smiled at me. We sat like that for a while. I really love her... but what would she do if I told her? I could dealwith the rat if he got too jealous. But what if she got scared and stopped liking me? I don't know how I could handle that. She is the first girl that I have loved like this. "It's nothing." I said.

"What Kyou-chan?" she said. I guess she just wanted to see how I would react to that name.

"Nothing." I didn't want to tell her because I was scared.

"You can tell me Kyou-chan. I won't tell anyone. I promise." she said reassuringly.

* * *

Tohru's POV 

Why isn't he telling me? He knows he can trust me.

"Tohru, I... I.. er.. I love.. you." he said quietly. If it weren't for our closeness, I wouldn't have heard him. I had been waiting for him to say that.

"I... I love you, too, Kyou-chan." I answered quiely. Almost as quietly as he had but not quite that quiet.

"OH! This is so adorable! The young lovers have confessed their love for each other. Oh, so very adorable!" said Ayame. He had snuck up on us.

"Damn snake! Get away from us!" yelled Kyou.

"Yeah, damn- (gasp) Oh! I'm so sorry Ayame! I didn't mean to curse! I really didn't! I'm so sorry Ayame! I almost called you... what Kyou-chan called you." I said quickly. How could I have cursed? I guess I have been around Uo-chan and Kyou-chan too long... heh... but still... Why did I curse?

"Tohru! Oh, dear! I am going to die! Hearing your pretty mouth say such a thing, and to me!" said Ayame dramatically.

"I am so sorry!" I said.

"It's ok! I know you didn't mean anything by it." he said. He looked really hurt! I hadn't meant to hurt his feelings!

"You just scared me, that's all." I said quickly. I tried to make him feel better but it wasn't working because Kyou-chan kept yelling at him to leave us alone.

"Oh, but you two are so meant for each other! How sweet... Kyon-Kyon and sweet sweet Tohru-kun! Don't you pollute her mind with bad things! I want Tohru to stay as sweet and innocent as she always has been!" he said. He was being so funny. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at? Don't you want him to leave us alone?" asked Kyou-chan. I didn't want to be mean to Ayame-san, but I also didn't want Kyou to get mad at me.

"He isn't really bothering me." I said finally.

"Well he's bugging the hell out of me!" said Kyou. He was starting to get annoyed with Ayame-san for bothering us when we were talking. It did bother me a little that he had heard what I said. What if he told Shigure-san or what if he told Sohma-kun? What would he do? He would probably be angry with me and Kyou. He is always mad at Kyou-chan but not me.

"Tohru-san, is something wrong?" asked Ayame. He had stopped talking about me and Kyou. I told him nothing was wrong.

"Well, ok. I guess I will leave you two here.. alone." he added the last word mischievously. Oyasami Tohru-kun." he said to me as he descended the ladder.

"Oyasami nasai, Ayame-san!" I replied.

When he got back inside, Kyou turned to me and he was just so cute I hugged him. Nothing happened. (yes.. his curse is broke...)

"Kyou! You didn't change! I-I hugged you and you didn't change!"

"Why the hell did you hug me in the first place?" he asked. I guess he didn't quite grasp the situation.

"Kyou, I, I think your curse is broken..." I said happily, hoping I was right.

"Hey! You're right! Let's just make sure. Hug me again." he said. So I wrapped my arms around his neck and he didn't change! I was so happy. I wonder what Akito would think... Wait, Akito didn't even know that we were going out!

"A... Akito... He doesn't know about us yet! We have to tell him. We hae to let him know that your curse is br-" I said quickly. Kyou-chan had cut me off.

"But..." I started again. He made it to where I couldn't talk. He had kissed me again. I was starting to like it alot. I wrapped my arms aroung his nack once more. I wanted this moment to last forever. It was so nice being able to hug the person that I loved...

"Calm down... Tohru-chan." he said. He sounded so sweet when he said my name like that... (sigh)

"Kyou? What do you think Uo-chan and Hana-chan will say when they hear about us?"

"Nothing because they don't have to know." he answered.

"But they are my best friends. I am supposed to tell them everything." I said. I wanted to tell them the good news... except they probably didn't think me and Kyou dating was good news.

"Let's just try to keep this a secret as long as we can." he said. He really didn't want anyone to know. I didn't either, but I at least wanted to tell my friends. I dropped the subject though because I could see that he was getting annooyed.

"Ok. Kyou-chan? When are we gonna tell the others? About your curse I mean." I was pretty sure that Ayame had already told Yuki that me and Kyou were finally dating.

"Let's surprise them. Tonight.. when Shigure gets home from his date with Ritzoko." he said.

"Ok! That's is a great idea!" I said. (she doesn't realize that the Prince is already asleep.)

* * *

Tohru's POV still.. 

We went downstairs and waited for Shigure-san and Riko-kun to get home. Ayame kept telling how cute we were together. I thought it was nice, butitkinda got annoying after a while. I didn't say anything to him because I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but Kyou-chan kept telling him to leave us alone. At about that instant, Shigure and Riko-kun walked in the door laughing.

"Did you two have a good time?" I asked them. They both started laughing again.

"Oh, good dear Aaya-san! You kept an eye on the flower and the cat!" said Shigure.

"Oh, yes of course I did! We don't want anything to happen to sweet Tohru!" said Ayame-san.

"What were they doing?" asked Shigure, not understanding that Ayame was kidding.

"We weren't doing anything! We were just sitting here waiting for your sorry ass to get home!" said Kyou-chan.

"Oh! 'Gure-san! You'll never guess what your little flower did!" said Ayame. Riko was just standing there looking back and forth between Shigure and Ayame. She looked really confused!

"Tohru-kun? Hmm... What, did she forget to make dinner?" asked Shigure.

"Yep! That's it!" I said. I didn't want him telling Shigure that I had cussed. I knew he was going to.

"That, and she... she... Oh, I just can't say it! It hurts!" he said dramatically, putting the backside of his hand on his forehead.

"Tohru-kun! What could you have possibly done that is this bad?" asked Shigure. He looked like he was going to have fun hearing this.

"I... er I... called him a..."

"She called him a damn snake!" finished Kyou. I thanked him for that mentally.

"Tohru, Oh, I am ashamed! How could you spoil such a pretty mouth as that?"

"Don't talk to her like that! It wasn't her fault! It was mine and Ayame's! It was mine for calling him that _before_ she did. It was _his_ fault for sneaking up on us!" answered Kyou.

"What is everyone yelling about? Especially you, you stupid cat!" said Yuki coming downstairs, half asleep.

"None of your business you damn rat!" said Kyou-chan.

"Yuki-kun! You're awake!" I said.

"Now is the perfect time..." I heard Kyou whisper into my ear.

"What are you two love-birds whispering about over there?" asked Shigure.

"Oh nothing!" I said, "How did it go, Shigure?" I asked him, hoping he would ask me how it was here at the house.

"Oh, it went great? What did you guys do while I was out?" said Shigure.

"We didn't do anything!" I said.

Then I wrapped my arms around himin an embrace that surprised everyone... including Riko-kun because being Ritsu's sister, she knew about the curse as well.

"Looks like you two have been up to something!" said Shigure.

"I wonder what did it!" said Ayame. Everyone was staring at us surprised. Even Yuki-kun looked awake! He was staring at us in disbelief.

"I don't know what it could have been! But isn't it great?" I asked excitedly.

"Oh, I am just so happy!" said Ayame. He cmae and huggedme without warning!

Poof!

"What? I thought that the curse is broken!" he said, laying in a heap on the ground entangled in his clothes.

I hugged Kyou again and he didn't change!

"Maybe it only worked on Kyou!" said Shigure-san. He looked sad.

"It's not my fault! I didn't even know that this was going to happen to Kyou-chan!" I said. I felt really bad that it hadn't done anything to the rest of them. Then it started making sense! He only didn't transform after Ayame started bothering us! Before that me and Kyou had been saying...

"Kyou! I know what did it! I know why it didn't do it for anyone else!" I said. I shouldn't have just said that out loud! Now everybody is gonna know what we were talking about on the roof. Well.. Ayame-san already knew, but that is different. As long as he didn't tell them... everything would be fine.

"What? What is it Tohru? Why did I change and Kyon-Kyon didn't?" asked Ayame.

'Poof'

"Oh, silly me! What was I thinking? I guess this whole thing has got my head all mixed up." I said. I hit myself on the forehead for good measure. Luckily, they fell for it.

"What were you thinking did this Tohru-kun?" asked Riko-san.

* * *

No one's POV 

"Yes, yes come over straight away Haa-san! I have something important to tell you!" said Shigure in the hallway. He had snuck off to the phone to call Hatori about this. What if Hatori told Akito? What if Akito somehow knew that Kyou's curse and Kyou's curse only had been broken? He wasthe leader ofthe Sohma clan of course.He should know by now that something was going on.

"Damn dog! Get in here!" yelled Kyou. He was getting annoyed that everybody was makingsuch abig deal about this. It was a big deal, especially to him.I mean he was the cat after all. He had been shunned from society, and now, he had someone to love him... someone to break his curse. He was happy, because his curse was gone but annoyed because **only** his curse was gone. They still had to watch out. They could still slip up. Just because Kyou's curse was gone and he didn't have to worry, didn't mean anybody else's curse was gone. They could still be exposed. Of course Kyou didn't have to worry...

"What is it?" asked Shigure innocently. He was walking back into the living room when Kyou back him up against the wall.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Kyou. Shigure could hear the anger in his voice as sweat fell from his black hair.

"I was just calling Haa-san over here to tell him the good news. Heh heh..." said Shigure nervously, wondering why Kyou was acting so upset.

"He will tell Akito! And you know what Akito is capable of doing! He could really hurt her! Then he could haveHatori erase her memories!" he yelled at the dog. Shigure just stood there looking nervous.

"My, my are you being protective!"

"Huh?" asked Kyou. He suddenly looked at where he was standing, confused about what was going on. "Why am I standing over here by you?" he asked, not sure of what to think.

"I don't know. You just came over and started yelling at me for callingHaa-san." said Shigure.

"He is the cat right?" asked Riko.

"Yes, well.. I **was** the cat... what does that have to do with anything?" asked Kyou.

"Well, cats are territorial. And that could have been what just happened and you didn't realize it." she said.

She was right. He could very well have been just acting territorial. He had done it in school one day...

"Oh, Kyon-kyon is so protective!" said Ayame.

"Shut up Ayame! And for the last time, **don't **call me Kyon-kyon!" he said angrily.

* * *

After Hatori got there... 

"Oh Tohru is it true?" asked Momiji. He had wanted to come and see for himself if it was true or not.

"Sure is!" she replied with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh, I want to see! I wanna see!" said Momiji prancing around the living room.

"Ok Momiji!" said Tohru as she hugged Kyou tightlyaround the neck. he actually hugged her back this time.

"Oh it **is **true! It is!" he said happily. He sat down next to the two. (they were sitting on the couch.)

"Momiji, calm down please. You're going to give someone a headache." said Hatori.

"Oh, Hatori. You're so dull." said Momiji. He softly sighed.

"So you say that only Kyou doesn't change?"

"Yes, it is very strange." said Ayame.

"Why do you think this is?" asking them a question that nobody but Tohru could figure out.

"We don't know yet. We have been trying to figure it out." said Kyou.

"Hmm.. That is very odd." said Hatori, "I wonder why whatever it was only affected you..." he said to Kyou.

They all sat there pondering except for Tohru, who was thinking just about something else. She was wondering how she would tell Arisa and Saki. She looked just as full of thought as everyone else so no one suspected what she was thinking about.

She yawned and stood up to stretch.

"Well, I have school tomorrow so I am going to bed." she said.

Everyone else went to bed too. Momiji had fallen asleep on the couch and Riko was going to sleep in the living room. Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure all managed to find somewhere to sleep in the mess that Shigure called his room.

"Oyasami nasai, Kyou." said Tohru, yawning.

"Good night Tohru-kun." he said.

They both walked towards the stairs and met at the bottom and gave each other a kiss good night.

* * *

Well, there it is... chapter 5.. how did you like it? was it good? bad? tell me please.. I think it is my best chappie so far... XD It was WAY longer than I thought it would be... luckily chapter 6 isn't any where near this long.. but I think chapter 7 & 8 are longer... that is going to take so long to type... OMG ok anyway... umm... just tell me what you thought... XD


	6. Mi kaku nin hi kou buttai

Well this is chapter 6... It is not yet morning in this chapter.. Tohru and Kyou had just gone to their rooms... Tohru had started writing in her diary.. Well here is the Japanese...

Mi kaku nin hi kou buttai: Unidentified flying object XD

Disclaimer: don't got it... yet... (looks around mischievously)

* * *

Tohru's POV 

I should really stop writing in my diary. I have so much on my mind though. Alot of stuff happened today. I have just broken a curse that was supposed to be unbreakable. It was really confusing, but I think I ahve figured it out. I think I know why whatever it was that broke Kyou's curse only worked on him. I think it happened when we said those words.. When he said that he loved me. I said 'I love you' to him back. I'm pretty sure that was what happened. It worried everyone alot. No one except me, Kyou-chan, and of course Ayame, who had overheard us talking, knew that me and Kyou had said that to each other. It's about 12:30 right now so I really should quit writing.

"Um... can I come in?" I heard someone ask from the door.

I threw my diary straight into the air on accident.

"Mi kaku nin hi kou buttai." said Kyou pointing at where my diary had flown up. He continued looking at me though.

It came down and hit me on the head.

"Ow! That hurt." I said rubbing my sore head.

"Then you shouldn't have thrown it." he said, smiling.

"You can come in if you want Kyou." I said looking at my bed in embarrassment for hitting myself in the head with my diary.

"It looks kind of dangerous." he said, leaning against the door frame.

"You just scared me that's all. You can't stay long though. We have school tomorrow. Oh! What am I going to tell Uo and Hana? I have to tell them something!" I said. I wanted to tell them. The only thing was I didn't know how to tell them.

"Why do you have to tell them? Why does anyone have to know?" he asked. He walked over and sat on my bed.

"They are my friends. They have a right to know." I said.They had gotten upset when they learned that I was living in a tent. They were upset becauseI hadn't told them. I wonder how mad Uo-chan would be when she found out that I was dating Kyou-chan...

"I guess you're right. But could you put off telling them untl maybe the next time they over." he asked.

"I'll try. Maybe they can come over the day after tomorrow. we don't have school then. (It is friday.) Then, on Monday, they can come to scool withschool with us." I said hoping that Kyou would agree.

"That's fine with me!" he said.

"Good! I will ask Shigure in the morning if they can come over Sunday." I said.

"I'm thirsty!" said Kyou headingout my door.

* * *

Kyou's POV 

Who would throw a diary? Oh, well. Damn, I really don't want her to tell her friends. There's no telling what that yankee Uotani would do to him. She didn't like him that much to start with. What would she think about this?

All of a sudden, I heard a thud upstairs. Carrying the milk carton that I had retrieved from the fridge, I ran upstairs. (I don't know why he was carrying the milk so dont ask.. well, you can ask but I probably won't have an answer... and I **may** start answering reviewers...)

When I got to Tohru's room, I found that she had fallen off her bed asleep. I put the milk on the night stand and put her on her bed. I sat down on her bed after covering her up with the blankets. I started unconsciously stroking her hair. Then the last thing I rememberseeing was her face as I slowly drifted off...

* * *

See? I told you it was short.. How did you like it? I thought it was cute! I know making her fall off her bed is mean but Ithink it was a really cute chapter... and yes he does end up sleepingin her room... socute... 


	7. It's back!

Sorry for the wait. I have just started writing a new story and I now have a big writers block on it so I decided to work on this story.Warning: Mii, Hana and Yuki **MAY **be a little OOC... but the rest of them will be right.. I think.. I had everyone else a little OOC in the last couple chapters... so... yeah... just so you know ...oh! Here is the Japanese in my story:

Kuso inu/nezumi: damn dog/rat

I don't own anyone/thing except for Ritzoko... she is mine.

* * *

**Kyou's POV**

This morning I woke up and looked over and saw Tohru lying next to me! Then I realized that I was in a bed. I looked around and saw that I was in Tohru's room. How did I get in here? I looked around questioningly.

"Stupid cat!" I heard from the doorway.

"Shut up you kuso nezumi." I said. I was getting angry because he was just standing in the doorway of her room. He hadn't even knocked. Or had he? I didn't care. He still shouldn't be standing in her doorway.

"Kyou? Why are you in my bed?" asked Tohru sleepily.

"Yeah, you stupid cat? Why are you in here?" asked Yuki. He looked and sounded really jealous.

"Shut up you damn rat!" said Kyou, still annoyed that Yuki had been invading his and Tohru's privacy.

"Oh Tohru-kun?" sang Shigure, walking, skipping rather, up the stairs and to her room.

"Oh great! Now that kuso inu is gonna be asking me." said Kyou under his breath.

"Then just tell me why you are in here, and I can tell him so he won't bother you and Miss Honda." said Yuki, desperate to get an answer from this stupid cat on way or another. Even if it meant being nice.

"Why should I tell you?" asked Kyou loudly. He didn't realize it, but his annoyed voice coming out of Tohru's room was attracting attention.

He tried to jump out of the bed, butduring the night, the blankets had been kicked to the foot of the bed, Kyou got his foot entangled in the blankets and he fell flat on his face!

"Oh, Kyou-kun. Why ever are you on the floor?" asked Ayame, walking into the doorway.

"Leave me alone!" shouted Kyou, forgetting that he was still in Tohru's room.

"Ooh, temper, temper!" said Ayame.

Kyou stood up from his position on the floor. He was really angry right now.

"I forgot to tell you, but I have made breakfast this morning!" announced Shigure proudly.

"Not again, Shigure." said Yuki, remembering just how disgusting his meals were.. actually, they weren't even considered meals.

"Oh, yes Yuki-kun, again!" he said happily. Yuki looked like he was about to 'lose his lunch' (although it was still morning.).

"Kyou's got the hots!" yelled Momiji, prancing around the upstairs hallway.

"Shut up you little runt!" said Kyou, going into the hallway and grabbing him. He whacked him on the head and Momiji started yelling:

"KYOU HIT ME!" he was crying.

"Kyou, don't be so mean." said Tohru, laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked angrily.

"Does anyone want breakfast?" asked Shigure. He was walking down the stairs.

"Ok!" said Tohru, smiling.

"Miss Honda, you have no idea what you are saying 'yes' to." said Yuki, warning her about his awful cooking.

"I'm sure it's fine!" said Tohru. She followed Shigure down the stairs along with everybody else. Except for Riko, who had still been asleep on the couch. She woke up as they came down the stairs.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked. There was a wierd smell in the air.

"Oh, just a little something that I cooked up!" said Shigure, proud of himself for cooking something.

"You cook?" asked Riko. She looking puzzlingly at him.

"It should be illegal." said Yuki flatly.

"It's not **that**bad." said Shigure, sounding hurt.

A while later, everyone was seated around the table, including Yuki, whoShigure had finally convinced to try his "meal".

Tohru took a bite. She made the funniest face. Kyou almost laughed at her, but then he tried it and made a very similar face. (I have no idea what Shigure made... just something really gross... considering even Tohru doesn't like it...)

"This is.. er... This is..." said Tohru, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't hurt his feelings.

"This is disgusting! That's what it is!" yelled Kyou, spitting it out. Luckily, it didn't hit anyone.

"I could make something else if you would like." she said. Then she looked around andsaw everyone's disgusted faces. "Or.. not. I just remembered! It's time for school!"

"Tohru, can I walk with you guys again?" asked Momiji.

"Sure!" Replied Tohru.

They got their things together and Momiji had brought his school things because he had wanted to stay the night with Tohru anyways.

On the way to school, Tohru and Kyou walked a little closer together and Momiji kept giggling at them.

"Tohru and Kyou, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-" sang Momiji, prancing around in front of them.

Kyou cut him off by hitting him on the head.

"WAAAAAAH! SOMEBODY! KYOU HIT ME!" yelled Momiji.

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut!" said Kyou, walking over to him.

"Momiji, you really should be more careful!" said Tohru. She didn't want to know the consequences of everybody finding out about them. What **would** Uotani-chan do to Kyou-kun? She didn't really like him all that much as it was.

"I'm sorry Tohru! I promise to not tell anyone about you and Kyou!" said Momiji.

"Don't even tell Haru!" said Kyou.

"Oh fine." said Momiji, hanging his head. He had wanted to tell at least Haru. But it looked like he couldn't do that. Well, it was probably for the best anyway. There is no telling what would happen if Haru turned "black". Kyou wouldn't have to worry, but Tohru might.

They got to school a little early considering their late start. Inside the classroom, Kyou and Tohru had started talking in the corner. They weren't exactly hiding the fact that they were datingthat well.

"I sense that the Prince is jealous..." said Hanajima, looking at him from across the room.

"So now you can sense people's feelings, Hanajima?" asked Uotani.

"No, I see it on his face." said Hanajima.

"Oh. Hey, I'm going to go see if it has anything to do with Orange-top talking to Tohru." said Uotani walking over to Yuki. "Hey."

"Huh?" asked the Prince turning to face Uotani.

"You look jealous. Does it have anything to do with Orange-top and Tohru-chan?" she asked him.

Yuki and Uo then looked over their shoulders at the two talking in the corner.

"Stupid Kyou. He doesn't understand the consequences of stuff like this." said Yuki.

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind." he replied. He didn't want to say anything else because he was sure he was going to give something away.

"I'm gonna go check it out." said Uo walking to Kyou and Tohru.

"Hey!" she said.

"What do you want you damn yankee?" asked Kyou.

"I wanna know why you two are talking. Are you going out? Because if you are, Tohru, you could have done better than this." she said pointing at Kyou.

"Hey!"

"Heh. (sigh) Yes, Uo-chan we are dating... but we didn't want to tell anybody because I didn't want you to be mad at me." she said, looking down.

"Tohru! I'm not mad! I just would have liked to know as soon as possible." she said reassuringly.

"I'm sorry." said Tohru.

"Did I overhear you say that Kyonkichi has a girlfriend? And Tohru Honda no less." said another classmate.

"What is that supposed to mean? And don't call me Kyonkichi!" yelled Kyou.

The rest of the school day, people teased poor Kyonkichi about him actually finding a girlfriend. Not to mention, they kept telling her that she could have done better.

* * *

Walking home after school. Tohru's POV and Momiji had been picked up by Ha'ri after school... and Yuki was at a student council meeting... 

I feel so bad about telling everyone about me and Kyou. He is probably mad at me.

"I'm sorry about today Kyou." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it. They were going to find out anyway." said Kyou.

We walked for a while in silence. After a minute, Kyou broke the silence.

"Where is that damn rat?" he asked.

"You didn't know? He had a student council meeting today." I said.

We walked the rest of the way home quietly. We didn't talk until we got home which was about four or five minutes.

"You're back!" Ayame greeted them at the door.

"I didn't know you were still here." I said.

"Why would I leave without saying goodbye to my dearest little brother?" he asked me.

He looked around questioningly. "Where is he anyway?"

"He is at a student council meeting."

"I am so glad to see him following in my footsteps!" said Ayame proudly.

"Whywould I follow in the footsteps of amoron?" said Yuki from behind me.

"Sohma-kun! I thought you were at a council meeting!" I said, surprised by his presence.

"I was Honda-san." he said. "It ended earlier than expected."

"That means I will leave you sooner!" said Ayame.

"Good! The sooner the better!" said Yuki.

"Oh, little brother, you're not that eager for me to go!" said Ayame.

"Why not?" asked Yuki. He looked like he was angry.

* * *

Quick authors note... 

I don't like Shigure anymore... due to a disturbing fact I heard about him... I really don't want to explain... I now like Momiji... and I am coming up with a character that is just for him... but I will still let Shigure and Ritzoko be together.. grr.. though I really don't want to... I want to keep readers.. Ok I am done being angry at Shigure...

* * *

Nobody's POV 

"I should start heading home too." said Riko.

"Can I join you?" asked Shigure, walking off the porch to accompany her.

"Ok but it is quite a walk. Are you sure you won't get lost?"

"Oh, don't worry! I'm not Ha-kun!" he replied.

"Um.. who is Ha-kun?" she asked him.

"Just another cousin." he replied.

"Okay then, let's go!" she said grabbing his hand.

"Wait just a minute! Where do you think you are going?" asked Micchan, walking up to him. "You have a manuscript due today."

"Oh, I will get it to you when I return."

"Sensei! Don't do this to me again!"

"I promise I will finish it when I get back." he said, a smile on his face.

"FINISH IT? I THOUGHT IT WAS DONE!"

"Well, I'm off!" he said, grabbing Riko's hand and running off. He wanted to get out of there as fast as he could.

After about ten minutes of walking, Shigure finally stopped and asked,

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Oh! Oops! I guess I wasn't paying attention. We are supposed to go this way." she said pointing in the right direction. "I guess I was just so surprised by that women! Who was she?"

"That was Micchan! My editor! She can get so impatient sometimes."

"By the way she was talking, it would seem like you do this to her a lot." said Riko.

"Well, we had better hurry or else Mii will probably have tried to hang herself. She can't stand it when I'm away." he said dramatically.

They continued walking in the direction Riko had pointed. (The only reason I am not saying which way they are going, is because I don't know which way I should have made it...)

* * *

Back at Sensei's house.. 

"Where is he going?" asked Mii with tears in her eyes.

"Micchan, don't worry, he'll be back!" said Tohru, smiling to try to cheer the crying Micchan.

They all went inside, along with Mii who Tohru had invited in. Ayame had left right after Shigure and Riko. Kyou disappeared to the roof as always.

"Does anyone want a snack?" asked Tohru.

"No, we are fine." said Yuki.

Mii wondered down the hall to Shigure's office.

"Where is that manuscript? I know he is playing another trick on me!" she said, starting to search around. After she searched for a while, she came across something very interesting. It was called "Cursed but Loved"... (Oooh... somewhat of a mystery...but not really..)

Back in the living room...

"I wonder why Mii went into Shigure-san's office?" wondered Tohru out loud.

"She is probably just looking for the manuscript that he said wasn't done. Why is he always so mean to her?" Yuki replied.

Tohru and Yuki continued talking until she noticed that Kyou was missing.

"Where is Kyou?" she asked.

"That stupid cat is probably on the roof." he said.

"Oh, right! Silly me! I should have known that!" she said, gently hitting herself on top of the head.

She went upstairs to find him and left Yuki alone downstairs to do his homework.

She popped her head up over the side of the roof.

"Hi Kyou!" she said, startling him.

"Oh. Hi." he said looking down in embarrassment for being scared so easily by her.

"Why are you up here?"

"I dunno. I was just thinking.. I guess." he replied.

"About what?" asked Tohru.

"About why that damn curse is finally gone!" he answered.

Tohru heard a door open below them, and a moment later, she saw Yuki walking along the driveway.

"Sohma-kun? Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going out Miss Honda."

"Ok!"

Tohru watched him walk down the path. All of a sudden she heard a

"Mreeoooow!"

"Kyou! Why did you just meow?" she asked him.

"I didn't! It was these cats!" he said. "Why are they here? I thought the curse was brok-" (she had been turned around watching Yuki leave to go to his garden... so she hadn't seen the cats..)

(POOF)

"Kyou! Yo-you changed into a, into a cat!" she said, confused.

"I know! Why the hell did I turn into a cat?" he yelled.

"M-maybe the curse was almost half-broken. You know, maybe it came back." she said. He hoped that wasn't it. Then he wouldn't be able to hug her anymore.

"I guess... but why didn't you have to hug me?" he asked. He was also confused. If she hadn't hugged him when he transformed, then why had he done it?

They waited a while for him to change back, but he never did! He just stayed a cat. This was very strange. He had not stayed a cat this long before. Maybe he had if he was under a lot of stress or maybe during the rain. But right now neither of those things were true. He had actually been quite happy when he had transformed.

"Let's go downstairs." she said. "I need to cook dinner!"

She gently picked him up and slowly made her way down the ladder. He held his clothes in his mouth.

When they got downstairs, she sat down on the couch and put him down beside her.

"I wonder why you haven't changed back yet." said Tohru, staring down at him confused. She smiled at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"I don't know. You're just so cute!" she said and reached over to scratch him behind the ears. He started purring again.

"I just wish I would change back!" he said, starting to get annoyed that he was purring...again.At least it was her that was doing it and not someone else.

As soon as he said that, he changed back!

"Dammit!" he said.

"EEEEEK!" screeched Tohru. She turned around on the couch so as not to see anything unwanted...

He had gotten half-way dressed when Yuki came in. Seeing Kyou in nothing but his pants, and Tohru turned away from him with a red face, Yuki said,

"What were doing to her?"

"I wasn't doing anything kuso nezumi!" he yelled.

"Really he-he wasn't! We were just, um, we were just talking!" said Tohru. She was a horrible liar sometimes.

"With his shirt off?" said Yuki, eyeing the shirt still in Kyou's hand.

"Why should it matter to you whether I wear a shirt around her or not? I'm the one she chose! Me!" he said and he grabbed her hand. He made it look a little rough, but was very careful about it and made sure he didn't hurt her. She blushed at this and smiled at him.

"Oh, it is so good to see young lovers starting to get serious!" said Shigure, walking in the open door. It was still opened from where Yuki had walked in and not closed it. (duh!)

"Shut up Shigure!" said Kyou, letting go of her hand to put his shirt back on. Then he decided that he had rather liked holding her hand so he grabbed it again. She blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Did I hear your voice Sensei?" asked Mii coming down the hall. She held a book in her hand. Shigure was curious about this and tried to look at the cover, but it was facing the floor. "Mii what do you have there?"

She said the one thing he had been dreading: "Oh, it is called Cursed, but Loved."

"Maybe you shouldn't read that!" he said a sweatdrop falling from his head.

"But this is one of your best works! You should get this one published instead! It is amazing!"

"Mii! That wasn't the one I was going to use! I just wrote that to, uh, to get me out of a writers block! You know how those things are!" he said, trying to pull it away from her. She pulled it out of his reach. He could see she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"You should read this Tohru-san!" she said, handing it to Tohru. Shigure sat down and started crying because he knew he had lost.

"Quit crying!" said Kyou whacking him on the head.

"This even has you two as main characters!" she said, pointing at Kyou and Tohru.

Kyou grabbed it out of Mii's hands before Shigure could say anything against it. He went to the roof for the second time that afternoon and Tohru... of course.. followed him up there to read it with him.

After a few pages, Tohru gently raised her head off his shoulder.

"Why would Shigure make a book about us? Doesn't he already have enough to write about?" she asked, remembering that Mii had said that he had a manuscript due that evening.

"He's just a perverted dog." said Kyou, smiling down at her. He wanted to hug her but he didn't want to change again. He still wasn't sure why he had changed, he had just.. changed.

She laid her head back on his shoulder and continued reading the book.

(It is just a small little work of Shigure's that he completely made up. He even puts a small little kissing scene in his book.. but that is all.. he has no idea that they had kissed...)

Kyou kissed her on top of the head then continued reading himself. She blushed.

They finished the book about ten minutes later. Tohru stood up and stretched.

"That was a pretty interesting book... and it was accurate too.." said Tohru, a questioning look on her face.

"I know. It is like he was following us around." said Kyou.

"How did he know that we kissed?" she asked, blushing.

"I don't know."

They went downstairs to see Mii waiting for them to finish so that she could take and edit it. (Shigure had finally agreed to it in the end. Though he did want the characters names changed.)

The first thingthat came out of Tohru's sweet little mouth was:

"Shigure-san? How did you know that we kissed?"

"What? I d-didn't know! Oh this is sooo sweet! How adorable!" sang Shigure a wide grin on his face.

Tohru turned bright red at having just revealed their secret.

"I am so sorry Kyou! I didn't mean to tell them!"

"Don't apologize! It's ok! I don't mind if they know. It's actually kind of good to have it out in the open." he said. He was actually a little pink himself. He didn't want that rat to know that he had kissed her. But maybe it would let him know how serious they were.

"So you lied? You were doing something to her earlier." said Yuki. He was starting to think that the cat had kissed her against her will then told her to lie about it. This made him really mad at Kyou.

"No you kuso nezumi. We weren't lying earlier. We actually kissed last night." Kyou said. He was getting angry because Yuki was misunderstanding.

Yuki looked at Tohru questioningly. She was getting nervous.

"Sohma-kun! We did kiss last night! The reason he had his shirt off earlier is because he had just changed back into a person... He had tranformed while we were up on the roof." she said. She didn't want them to start fighting.

"So that's why you were in her room this morning?" Yuki asked. Kyou decided to ignore this.

"But, I thought... your curse is bro.. broken..." said Shigure getting confused.

"I know! It confused me too! Dammit! I thought I was free from that curse and now it came back." said Kyou angrily.

"But..." started Tohru.

"What is it Miss Honda?" asked Yuki.

"He changed without me hugging him. It was very... er.. weird. I didn't know what had happened. He justed turned into a cat!" she said hesitantly.

"Is that so?" asked Shigure. He was very amused by this conversation. He was trying not to laugh to avoid being hit by Kyou.

"Yes! That is really what happened!" said Tohru.

"That does seem very strange." said Shigure.

"Oh! I need to make dinner!" said Tohru, she had just remembered. She went into the kitchen to begin preparing.

* * *

After dinner, (which turned out to be nothing more than Shigure making rude comments, Kyou trying to ignore him, Tohru laughing, and Yuki just staring at them like they were stupid) Kyou went up to the roof. Tohru followed, but took her school things with her. (She never did her homework that afternoon..) 

"Kyou-chan?" she asked, "Is it alright ifI do my homework up here?" she asked. She still wasn't used to calling him 'chan' and she didn't think he was used to it either.

"Yeah. Don't let me stop you... But why are you doing it up here?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, um, I don't know.." she stammered. She wasn't exactly sure why she wanted to do her homework on the roof. Maybe it was the cool breeze to clear her head.. or maybe it was the presence of Kyou. Or maybe both.

She started her homework but it looked like she was having a little bit of trouble.

"Are you having trouble Tohru.. er.. Tohru-chan?" asked Kyou. He had wanted to see how she would react to the name. She just blushed.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all." she replied.

"You know, you cold finish it tomorrow. We don't have school." he said. He was right though. It was Saturday.

"Oh! That's right! Oh, Kyou-chan? I was just wondering..." she started.

"Yeah Tohru?" he asked.

"Would you mind if Uo-chan and Hana-chan came over tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Why would I? They're your friends. I don't care if they come over or not. As long as that Uotani girl doesn't try to beat me up."

"Kyou-chan! That reminds me! What is Kagura going to do? When she finds out about us I mean?"

He suddenly looked worried. What** would **she do to him? She definitely wouldn't take this lightly! He knew that for sure. How could he avoid this?

"I am going to go put my stuff up." said Tohru. She had seen his horrified face and wanted to change the subject.

"Ok." he said relieved that she was trying to get his mind off of Kagura...

She came back in her pajamas just in case something else like last night happened. ('something like last night' is refering to when she fell asleep on accident..)

She sat really close to him and wondered if she could hug him. At the same time, Kyou was thinking, more or less, the same thing. He wanted to hug her without transforming. He wasn't sure if she wanted to but he was itching to be hugged again. He had enjoyed the warmth of it. She looked over at him.

"Kyou is something wrong?" she asked.

"I was just thinking about this damn curse! Why the hell did it come back? And why didn't you have to hug me for me to change?"

"I don't know... I wonder if... no... I don't think I would be able to.." she said hesitantly.

"Be able to what?" he asked, hoping it was the same thing he wanted.

"I wonder if I could still hug you.." she said slowly.

"I don't know.. let's see" he said, hugging her tightly. To his (and her) amazement, he didn't change! He continued hugging her. She was so surprised at first, she didn't know what to do, but she soon started hugging him back.

"Tohru?" he asked softly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

She didn't answer! He looked down to find that she had fallen asleep! She was so cute. Her hair was just beginning to fall over her face. He smiled and let her sleep for a while.

"Kyou? Where are we?" she asked softly. She had just woken up. "I'm cold."

"We are on the roof and you just fell asleep." he answered.

"We're on the roof?" she asked, standing up suddenly. She hadn't remembered falling asleep.

"Yes. That's why you're so cold." he said. She sat back down.

"Kyou. Why didn't you change when we hugged?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just change whenever I talk about cats.. or transforming.. except now for some reason.." (that isn't actually why he is changing.. you will find out later in my story..)

"I am going to bed! I'm really tired!"

"Ok... Hey, Tohru-ch.. chan."

"Huh?" she asked, stopping right the ladder.

"Come here for a second." he said.

"What is it Kyou-chan?" She suddenly noticed that he had a hand behind his back.

"I wanted to give this to you." he said bringing his hand around into Tohru's view. She blushed.

"Oh, Kyou! You didn't have to do that!" she said. She took it from him and put it in her hair. It was a ribbon with a little cat on it. (so cute.. and OOC but oh well..)

He gave her a little good night kiss. She blushed, then returned it. She went downstairs with the ribbon in her hair and Yuki and Shigure looked at her quizzically. Yuki was a little upset because it had taken the place of the ribbon he had given her at the onsen.

"Did Kyou give you that ribbon?" asked Shigure.

"Heh, yes he did! Isn't it wonderful?" she asked holdingthe end that was dangling out of her hair up for them to see. That was the end with cat on it. (The cat on her ribbon is, of course, orange..)

She went to bed after showing them her new ribbon. She couldn't wait to show Hana and Uo tomorrow. (She has already asked Shigure if they could come over..)

Yuki and Shigure went to bed shortly after. Kyou stayed on the roof for a while longer to think about what was happening to him.

* * *

Well... there it is... chapter 7.. I hope you liked it! It took forever for me to write... and I also kept getting stuck on some parts... but anyways... please review!


	8. Chappie 8 pt 1

Well.. Here is chapter 8... I am trying to get this typed really fast.. so if there are too many mistakes.. try to read around them! I will fix as many as I can! well no more chit-chat! Iam going tomake this chapter a two parter.. (I don't care if that isn't a word...)

And I would like to thank all my reviewers real quick. THANK YOU ALL! (Except for you Emily... (I'm j/j!))

I don't own Fruits Basket! That is Natsuki Takaya's job!

* * *

Tohru's POV 

I have been up for a while now just laying in my bed, watching the wind blow through the branches of the trees outside my window. I had been thinking about Kyou's curse. We had thought it was gone, but it came back. Then when we thought he wouldn't change back, he did! It was all so confusing! After about thirty minutes of racking my brain, I decided to get up and make breakfast. I also had to make sure the house was clean for when Uo-chan and Hana-chan came over! I jumped out of bed and got dressed. I headed downstairs to prepare breakfast.

I was almost done fixing breakfast when Kyou-chan walked into the kitchen. He walked over and fixed a stray hair on my forehead. I giggled. He smiled a little.

"When are you going to be done?" he asked me. He didn't sound impatient this time.

"I'll be done in a couple of minutes." I said. He went into the living room to wait for breakfast.

I silently finished breakfast. When I was finished, I called Yuki-kun and Shigure-san downstairs to eat. When I went back into the kitchen to get the dishes, Kyou-chan followed me in there. After a while, I heard Yuki-kun and Shigure-san's voices in the living room. Yuki-kun sounded annoyed. I wonder why. Oh no! Maybe it was because I woke him up? Stupid me! Why did I do that? I am such an idiot!

"Breakfast is ready!" I exclaimed. Kyou-chan helped me carry stuff out of the kitchen and put it on the table.

After we were done with breakfast, everybody went off to do their seperate things; Shigure sat downatthe kotatsu(sp?)and started reading the newspaper; Kyou went up to the roof; and Yuki went outside. Probably to his garden. I went around the house looking for things to pick up.

After a few minutes, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" I said. I ran and answered the phone. "Oh, Hi Uo-chan! (pause) Oh, ok. No! It's ok Uo-chan! You do need to make money! I understand perfectly!" I said.

Uo-chan had to work so she couldn't come over. It was okay though! Me and Hana would be fine! We could handle anything that came our way!

"Shigure! Uo-chan can't come over! She has work!" I said to let him know. As he was the only one in the house.

"Is the other one still coming?" he asked. He was still caught up in the newspaper. I decided to answer his question and leave him alone, but before I got a chance to answer, doorbell rang. I went to anwer it and found Hana standing there.

"Hi Hana! Come on in!" I said waving at her. Yuki was right behind her. His hands were a little dirty so he went to the kitchen to wash them. When he passed me, I thought I saw his cheeks a little pink. Maybe it's just hot outside. It didn't seem very hot to me, but it may have been hotter a while ago.

Hana went into the livingroom to sit down. Shigure looked up from the newspaper. "Hello Hana! Nice to see you again." he said. He smiled at her. She just looked at him. Kyou came downstairs, he immediately noticed that Uo wasn't there.

"Where is the yankee?" he asked. He was walking into the living room when the said this.

"She had work today Kyou-chan!" I said. I had forgotten that I didn't tell him.

* * *

Nobody's POV (Yuki is a little POV) 

_'I am glad that she isn't coming'_ thought Kyou. He didn't want her to start beating him up. He got enough of that with Kagura!

At the same time Yuki thought, _'I am kind of... well.. glad.. that she isn't coming today... I don't know why though. Could it be that I like Hana-san? No, I couldn't! And if I did, would she like me back?' _he could feel his cheeks heat up. He was blushing.

"Sohma-kun?" asked Tohru. He looked over at her and tried not to let her see him blush. It wasn't working too well. "Sohma-kun, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" she asked.

"You're worried over nothing again!" said Shigure, waving his hand through the air. He was right of course, but she didn't think that.

"If your not feeling well you should lie down! I'll go make you some tea. I should go get a bla-" she was cut off by a hand over her mouth. She looked at the owner of the hand and blushed.

"You're getting worked up over nothing Tohru-chan."

"You're right Kyou-chan! I'm sorry." she said looking down. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head so her eyes were level with his.

"Don't be sorry." he said softly.

"Awww! Isn't this just adorable?" asked Shigure rather loudly. Tohru instantly blushed deep red.

"Kuso inu!" (you should know what that means by now!)

Kyou blushed too and put his hand down at his side.

"I should go make lunch!" said Tohru to try to lighten the mood a bit.

"Good idea Tohru-kun! Oh, that reminds me!Ha'ri,Aayaand Iare going out for lunch today! I am sorry I am going to miss your delicious meal, (at which Tohru blushed) but alas, I must go discuss some, er, things with them!" he said as a sweatdrop fell from his head.

"Ok,Shigure!" said Tohru with a smile on her face.

"I'm sure I can trust you to not let them tear up my house Tohru-kun!" he said, smiling back.

"Just shut up and go you kuso inu!" said Kyou. He was getting annoyed with Shigure always being worried about his house being destroyed.

"Oh, you must really want me out of the house? Why isthat Kyou? Do you want the house all to yourself with Tohru-kun? Although, Hana and Yuki-kun are still here! You kids behave yourselves while I'm gone!" he said. He was making Kyou really angry. Luckily for him though, the car horn sounded outside. "Oh, good that's Ha'ri! I have to go now!" he said, walking slowly over to the door so as not to be attacked by the glaring Kyou. They heardHa'ri impatiently honk thehorn again. Shigure exited the front door backwards while waving. He closed it quickly and ran to the car. After a moment, they heard the car pull out of the drive way.

"What does everybody want for lunch?" asked Tohru. She already had her apron on and was thinking about what she wanted to cook.

"It doesn't matter. All your cooking is delicious." said Hana smiling at her friend.

Tohru thanked her and went into the kitchen. She decided she was going to make beef stew. While she was cooking, she felt two arms feel there way around her waist. She stopped stirring the contents of the pot in front of her for a moment. Then she relaxed as she realized who it was. She turned around and smiled up at him. "Kyou." she whispered. If it weren't for the fact that he could hear quite well still, he wouldn't have heard it.

He put on a small grin, a grin that was just for Tohru. She could feel her cheeks heat up. Then she remembered the stew. She abruptly turmed around. Kyou almost fell backward with surprise. There was also the fact that the force of her turn had sent her hair flying and it hit him in the face despite their height difference. She started stirring the stew. He went up beside her, and put his hand around her waist...

* * *

Sorry to end it there guys, but it is like 12:38 in the morning.. and I still have to pack! (I am leaving tomorrow.. well.. actually.. now it would be today!) I guess I really lost track of time.. but I promise I will type the second part to chapter 8 as soon as possible! Well.. I better get off! Bye everybody! XD 


	9. Chappie 8 pt 2

Here is part two of my 8th chapter... of course.. You guys know that! Heh, silly me. Well, here it is.  
chikan: pervert

Dis-a-cuh-laimer: I don't own it!

**Previously...**

_Tohru thanked Hana and went into the kitchen. She decided she was going to make beef stew. While she was cooking, she felt two arms feel there way around her waist. She stopped stirring the contents of the pot in front of her for a moment. Then she relaxed as she realized who it was. She turned around and smiled up at him. "Kyou." she whispered. If it weren't for the fact that he could hear quite well still, he wouldn't have heard it._

_He put on a small grin, a grin that was just for Tohru. She could feel her cheeks heat up. Then she remembered the stew. She abruptly turned around. Kyou almost fell backward with surprise. There was also the fact that the force of her turn had sent her hair flying and it hit him in the face despite their height difference. She started stirring the stew. He went up beside her, and put his hand around her waist..._

**Now…**

"How's the stew coming along?" asked Hana, walking into the kitchen. Kyou instantly pulled his hand away from her, and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Eh! Hana-chan! Do you need something?" asked Tohru. She was surprised at her friend's sudden presence.

"I just came to see how the stew was coming along." She said.

"Oh, it's uh, it's going to be done in a little while Hana!" Tohru said blushing.

"I'm going to the roof!" said Kyou. He didn't want Hana to see him blushing.

"Ok Kyou-chan! I'll call you down when it's done."

Kyou went to the roof and Hana returned to the living room. Shigure was still gone with Hatori and Ayame. Tohru finished cooking a few minutes later and called Kyou down from the roof. Everybody sat down and started eating Tohru's delicious home-cooked meal.

"It'sperfect Tohru-kun." said Hana, helping herself to some more.

"Don't be silly! It's not **that** good!" she said, blushing.

They finished after aboutthirty-five minutes. They all sat down on the couch and started talking about random things.

"I'm ho-ome!" said Shigure walking in the door.

"Hi Shigure!" said Tohru.

"Hello." said Hana. She was sitting on one side of Tohru, while Kyou was sitting on the floor in front of her. Yuki was sitting on the other side of Hana.

"Did you have fun while I was gone?" asked Shigure, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Yes we did Shigure!" said Tohru smiling widely.

"Tohru-kun, I'm not sure you quite understand what he means." said Hana.

"Eh- What?" asked Tohru.

"Kuso chikan!" said Kyou under his breath.

"What was that Kyou?" asked Shigure.

"Nothing, dammit!"

Shigure sat down next to Yuki.

"So what did you do while I was away with Ha'ri-san and Aaya?" asked Shigure.

"Why do you care?" said Kyou.

"So Shigure, where did you go anyway?" asked Yuki suspiciously.

"Oh, don't worry about that!" said Shigure.

Yuki was starting to get annoyed. He didn't like it when the dog did this. He knew Shigure wasn't going to talk if he didn't want to.

"What? You don't want to tell us?" asked Kyou. He was really curious now.

"'Curiosity killed the cat'!" quoted Shigure pointing up.

"Don't be stupid kuso inu!" said Kyou.

"What? I don't want you to die, Kyou!" said Tohru, jumping up from her place on the couch. She had never heard that phrase before. If she had, she had forgotten it by now.

Hana looked at Tohru.

"What do you mean Tohru? Why would Kyou die?" asked Hana.

Tohru's eyes went wide in realization of what she just said.

"Uh... It was a joke! See, I call Kyou a cat because... uh.. he... always climbs.. onto the roof!" she said slowly. She wasn't good at lying, as she had been taught that it was bad. But it seemed to suit Hana.

Kyou relaxed again and laid back against the couch. He was relieved that Tohru's lie had worked. Although it hadn't been a terrific one, it was okay for the time allowed to come up with it.

Shigure got up and went down the hall to his office. Probably to finish one of his 'romance' novels. Yuki squirmed uncomfortably, and finally got up.

"I'm going out for a while." he said. He walked outside into the warm afternoon sun.

Kyou got up to stretch his legs.

* * *

AWESOME! I finally finished the second part of the eighth chapter! I hope you like it! (Don't forget to review!) Well... I'll see ya next time! XD XD XD 


End file.
